candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 713/@comment-50.247.254.53-20160801181311
The way to get three stars on level 713 from my own firsthand experience. I have accomplished this on my Iphone 6. I do not have a Facebook account and have never paid any money for anything in this game. I am currently on level 848 and have obtained 3 stars on every level so far. First: I recommend having 50 Switch hands and 50 Lollipop hammers when attempting this round. Second: Choose the color bomb booster and the striped wrapped booster so you start the game with them on the board. Do NOT choose the fish as they are likely to accidentally end your game too soon. You must NOT start the game unless the color bomb is next to the wrapped candy. Combine the color bomb and the wrapped candy. Hopefully the outcome leaves you with one of the lower keys bottom row still blocked. You may have to do a few trial runs as the outcome may not be the most favorable. If things look good then begin using switch hands and lollipop hammers and moves to create color bombs. Try not to create too many color bombs on the board at the same time because if one of them goes off accidentally you WILL end up with uncontrolled and unpredictable results, you want to control the action! When color bombs are set off by you, carefully choose the most optimal color to eliminate. Usually the color chosen will be anything but a key color as you do NOT want to unlock the one jelly that is on the board. Usually the color you choose to mix with the color bomb will be one that you have a lot of on the board (more points that way) but not the KEY color. Try to create color bombs using only one switch hand or one hammer to create it, if possible. Try to create color bombs by using a switch hand that not only sets up the next move to create the color bomb but actually switches into the combination to make the color bomb. This is very important as you will need every move of the 45 moves you can get. You will also want to hammer into the color bomb combination as this also will not use a valuable move. You will only be able to hammer into the color bomb combination on a vertical drop, obviously. There will be a few times where you will actually need to hammer a regular candy out of the way as it will be in a bad position or causing a potential combination you do not want to happen. You may also need to switch hand a candy out of your way or maybe out of the way of clearing a key you do not want cleared. An example of this is when a stripe candy accidently forms and is lined up to hit one of the keys you are saving. Be careful and pay attention to the conveyor and what candies are moving on it after each move, this can be good or bad. Be careful not to run out of moves near the end unless you’re going to make all the points. Do not rely on leaving moves after finishing the board to make the point total unless you know it will. Try to end the game with a color bomb left on the board if it is going to be close. Try not to set off color bombs with a lollipop hammer unless you are desperate as this results in a random candy color being chosen to by the program rather than you choosing. Take your time and carefully study the board after every move. It will take about 1 hour to complete. Good luck JG